Ahmad 15-Cassie 12: Hunt for the Trixes
Ahmad 15-Cassie 12: Hunt for the Trixes. Plot Four Arms jumped to punch a wierd figure. He punched him down. Figure: You can't stand against my freezing power. (Freezes Four Arms) Four Arms switched to NRG and unfroze. Figure: Impossible! NRG switched to Cannonbolt, then Ultimate Cannonbolt and threw The Figure Away. Ultimate Cannonbolt switched to Big Chill then Ultimate Big Chill and covered it's face with a blanket. Green light Appeared. Ahmad: (reverts back) Oussama! Throw me the Knife. I want to kill this- (removes blanket) GIRL? Theme Song! Ahmad and Cassie were sitting. Cassie: Name's Cassie Bennys, Hero since a while. Ahmad: Ahmad Saati, Well, a Hero. That is Oussama, The Pasted-on-me Person. Well my best friend since we were 7. I gotta go, Ok? Cassie: Bye. Ahmad left. A giant beam axe hit destroying the table. Cassie transforms. Cassie: Lavathred! (shoots fireballs at the Creature) Creature: I am Difficulty! It is a difficulty to deal with me! Lavathrend: Not to me! (shoots flames at the Creature) Difficulty: I am immune to Fire! (Lavathrend punched him) No, No, No! You can't putyourself in a such situation! Omnidwetrix decouple Code 23425! Cassie reverts back and the Omniwedtrix fells off. Cassie held it and ran away. She attached it and transformed. Cassie: SpeedGate! (accelerates and dashes through Difficulty) (Beep Beep Beep!) No! Gotta run! (times out) (starts running) Difficulty tries to slash through Cassie. But Cassie sped off. He kept speeding too! Cassie: (runs) Ahmad! Ahmad! (dodges attacks) AHMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! Difficulty traps Cassie in a corner. He prepares to slash through Cassie. Suddenly, Difficulty is kicked rapidy by a speeding XLR8. XLR8: Don't You even touch her! Difficulty: Give me the Omnidwetrix and Ultimatrix and you won't suffer, Much! XLR8: In your dreams! (holds Cassie and runs away) Later, Ahmad (In human form) was listening to Cassie's Story. Ahmad: Difficulty should be stopped imediately! Suddenly, The Wall fell and a Dragonoid Creature approached. He sonic Roared. Cassie: I guess he can't talk. Let's do it Too! Cassie transforms into Shark Dog and Ahmad into Wildmutt then to Ultimate Wildmutt. Shark Dog: Cool! Who are you Creature? Creature: I am Fire Breath! Ultimate Wildmutt: And I am Ultimate Wildmutt! (throws Fire Breath through the Hole) Fire Breath flew off and shot flames at Ultimate Wildmutt. Ultimate Wildmutt reverted back afterwards. Fire breath came to steal the Ultimatrix, but Shark Dog jumped in Path only for Fire Breath to take the Omnidwetrix instead. Fire Breath came to take the Ultimatrix but Cassi bit him onhis eyes. He changed path to a different place. Cassie: (waking Ahmad) Wake up Ahmad. Wake up! The Universe is at sake! Ahmad: Just some more time mom. (still asleep) Cassie: Come On! Meanwhile, A Giant Humanoid (probably a to'kuster) was talking to Fire Breath and Difficulty. Giant: Difficulty, You have failed! Kill him! (Gaurds kill Difficulty) And you Fire Breath! Give me the Omnidwetrix. How hard was it to get such device form a kid! I want to use the Omnidwetrix to- Female Jetray: Female Jetray! (Comes In) What are you gonna do tough guy? Giant: This! (transforms into Lady Arms) Lord Arms jumped at Female Jetray. Female Jetray dodged him. Lord Arms lands. He punched Female Jetray to the Ground. Female Jetray: (shoots rays at Lord Arms weakening him) I want to tell you something- Ahmad: (human)-How do you want to die? Female Jetray: I am Cassie, And that is Ahmad (reverts back) See? Ahmad took the Omnidwetrix and gave it to Cassie. Cassie gives him the Ultimatrix. Ahmad: Let's raise the Fear-O-Meter! (transforms) Ghostfreak! Cassie: (transforms) Ghost Scorpion! They reveal their Tentacles! Camera zooms out from the Place and a scream is Heard. THE END Characters *Ahmad *Cassie *Oussama (mentioned) Villians *Giant To'kuster *Fire Breath *Difficulty Aliens Used By Giant *Lord Arms By Cassie Using Omnidwetrix *Corefreeze (not mentioned) *Lavathrend *SpeedGate *Shark Dog *Ghost Scorpion Using Ultimatrix *Female Jetray By Ahmad *Four Arms *NRG *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill *XLR8 *Wildmutt *Ultimate Wildmutt *Ghostfreak Trivia *This is the first time Cassie's met somebody like Ahmad, wearing an Alien Watch. Category:Episodes Category:Movies